The Light & Shadows of Love
by DARKFAWKES20
Summary: Bella Swan is not normal,for she has been wandering for thousands of the years. Currently she is the iron fist enforcer of the Volturi. Now she dwells in the small town of Forks, and now a new group of students comes to school with a certain seer. T-M


_**In The Light and Shadows of Love**_

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Encounter and Shocking Revelations**

"_**When you're down, almost dead,**_

_**I will be there for you**_

_**When the tides of your life try to swallow you whole**_

_**When the darkness overcomes**_

_**Try to reach for the skies when you're facing the ground**_

_**Try to prosper from the soil that has brought you down**_

_**When the darkness overcomes**_

_**I'm your bringer of Light**_

_**-Reach For The Skies- by The Sorrow**_

Three Thousand Years Ago

_There were three figures in a dark clearing standing in the background against the pale moon. There was one male and two females, and they were all a part of a powerful and ancient family. The oldest was Kain, next was Isabella, and finally there was Selene. They were all given the last name Swan except for the oldest whose surname was Alistair. Though only the two oldest had powers and the youngest did not, but they were not to be taken lightly. They all had pale, snow white skin and no heartbeats. They each had an intricate tattoo on the back of their right shoulder indicating which God or Goddess they were aligned with. Kain was aligned and bound to Lord Ares, God of War and Bloodshed, Isabella was aligned and bound to Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, and finally Selene was aligned and bound to Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. Though out of the three Isabella was the closest to the Gods and Goddesses. Their race in human tongue was Vampire, but they were blessed by the Olympians and the most powerful and founders of their kind. The rest of the race was made of lesser vampires. Before they were bound to the Olympians they were slaves to the Titans until they were saved by Lord Zeus and the Revolution against the Titans. Now all three of them served as the silent guardians of earth, and would remain as its protectors until brought back to Olympus for their long awaited homecoming._

_ They protected the world for about two thousand years until the oldest sibling, Kain, broke his oath and fathered a child with a changed human woman whose child was named Korso. The two sisters went to their older brother to see why he did this, and they found that Kain had betrayed the Olympians and now served Kronos, Lord of Time and King of the Titans. The sisters defeated their brother in battle and it is supposed that Kain had died that day but his body was never found. Korso Alistair found out about his aunts' actions against his father and swore their destruction. Then he created the Ventress Clan which secretly plotted to destroy the human world and to take over the vampire world. The sisters then split apart after receiving a visit from Artemis and Athena who told them to go into hiding until the time was right. Athena then granted Selene the gift to have vampire children, and then they disappeared into the dark night. Isabella said goodbye to her sister and was not heard from for another hundred years. Selene then traveled to modern day Italy and had her son, Aro, Selene never told her son about the Olympians or about her sister or brother. She did warn Aro of a future visit by an extremely powerful vampiress with the name of a graceful bird. Selene also warned her son that this vampiress was never to be touched by any of the Volturi. Aro then named himself Volturi and traveled the world to find three of the wisest vampires. During their travels most of them found mates and loyal followers. After their travels Aro and his 'brothers' traveled back to Italy to Aro's birthplace and Selene's palace. There the four of them created an order that would rule over and regulate the vampire world. Selene then went into a deep sleep until she was to be woken again by her sister, Isabella Swan, and was not heard from again. Meanwhile, Isabella wandered the world for long and vast years though she still had her connection to her Goddess through animals and tattoos. Isabella then went to the Volturi and Aro accepted her with open arms heeding his mother's warning to him many years before. She joined the Volturi's ranks and became an independent enforcer, so that she could also keep a close eye on her nephew. She grew infamous as a ruthless operative and enforcer among the vampire world under the codename, Obsidian Rose. After a couple of hundred years she traveled to the modern day England and made many bonds and pacts there until she finally ended up in modern day Washington of the United States. No one knew her secret of ancient history, and she was willing to wait a thousand more years to complete her mission to balance the world and destroy the Ventress Clan. Till this very day she waits in the shadows for a sign from the heavens to bring their vengeance down upon the traitors of ancient oaths. She waits in silent exile gathering her strength for the fight soon to come. Soon, so very soon it would be time for justice and vengeance for the Olympians. Soon the war to decide the fate of the world and the universe was about to begin. _

Modern Day- Forks High School, Forks, Washington, USA

Rosalie Hale sat among her siblings in the loud and chaotic lunchroom in the most boring and isolated school, Forks High, in the nation. Her 'twin' Jasper Hale looked to be in pain as usual with all the seductive and delicious blood around him. Her sister, Alice Cullen, was looking around the room with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her other brother, Edward Cullen, was his usual stoic self while looking and scanning at everyone's thoughts in the crowded lunchroom. Then there was Emmett Cullen, her final 'brother' and soul mate acting like his usual goofy self. Rosalie let out an unnecessary sigh as the five of them once again sat at a new table, in a new lunchroom, in a new school, in a new town, and finally in a new state.

"_How in the fucking hell did Carlisle pick Forks, Washington anyways," Rosalie mused to herself?_

"Evidently there is an outcast loner who is not here in the lunchroom right now," Edward drawled out in his musical voice.

"A loner well isn't that just lovely…Anything else interesting in the minds of these humans, Edward," Rosalie said sarcastically while raising one of her perfect eyebrows?

Edward then snapped his mouth shut like he had been slapped. Jasper grinned at this a little which made him look even more pained. Emmett let out a loud bark of laughter, while Rosalie smirked at Edward's reaction. Alice giggled at this then went stock still, and her eyes went pitch black as she was pulled into a vision.

_**A tall slender figure was walking down the hallway gliding along the smooth tiles with grace. A young woman soon came into focus. She was tall and pale with a slender athletic figure. You could easily make out the rippling, wiry muscles underneath her pale white skin. She had long dark mahogany hair with streaks of midnight black and scarlet, blood red. Her eyes were a dark shade that looked almost like obsidian black. She had a heart shaped face with a pair of full, scarlet shaded lips. There was a small sapphire raindrop shaped pendant and silver chain that adorned her slender neck. She also had a bronze colored bracelet on her wrist, and an ancient looking ring on her right pointer finger. She had on a low cut grey shirt with a smoky pattern infused into the color which showed off her deep cleavage which a few strands of mahogany rested upon. There was also a pair of tight black cargo pants that adorned her long legs. She also had on a pair of black converse on.**_

Alice pulled out of her vision as her eyes turned to a deep amber golden shade. Jasper let out a soft growl as he felt a new set emotions come off of Alice. Edward closed his eyes for a moment then stared straight at Alice, and let out a loud hiss of rage or disgust. Emmett leaned over and listened to Edward's explanation of Alice's vision. Emmett let his eyes go wide, and Rosalie smiled to herself.

"That's so hot! I get to film anything that may happen between Ali Cat and the new hottie," Emmett exclaimed out loud, so Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head!

Just then the Cullens heard the low purr of an advanced racing bike that was being parked out in the lot. Rosalie closed her eyes while she listened to the slowly fading whine of the engine. Then the bike went silent, and Rosalie was itching in her seat to go and inspect the beautiful machine. Alice then glanced towards the lunchroom double doors. A couple of minutes went by and the heavy doors swung open and in walked the mysterious beauty from Alice's vision. The vision did not give the young woman's beauty justice. Her body was flawless perfection with pale skin and deep works of art that stood out against the pale skin. The beauty swung her dark eyes around watching the room with a keen gaze. Then she glided over to a shadow covered table in the corner and sat down.

Bella sat down at her table and gazed around at the familiar smell she's known for thousands of years. Her keen gaze landed upon five lesser vampires. A quick scan of each of them showed that some of them did have a single power. First was a tall, statuesque blonde with a supermodel body whose power was easy to tell, a seductress, though it revealed that her power was hidden. Second, was a massive young man with coal black hair who currently had an arm around the aforementioned blonde, and Bella could tell that he held no power within him. Third, was a tall and lean blonde young man who had scars running down the side of his face. Bella looked even closer at the scars and could tell that it was from a mix of vampires and shifters. Bella also noticed that even though he was skilled in fighting that he held no power either except for empathy. Fourth, there was a bronze haired young man; Bella smirked as she realized that his power was mind reading. Fifth and finally there was a petite young woman with disarrayed inky black hair. Bella peered at her more than the others as she realized that she was a seer. It was the most impressive power of the bunch, but she could also tell that the young vampiress did not hone or train her power. Bella shook her head slightly at the group, and then noticed that they all had melted golden eyes.

'_Must be part of Carlisle's clan. I wonder how he and Esme are doing these days and how in the world did they decide to move to Forks of all places,' Bella brewed in her mind._

A couple of minutes later, a boy with blonde hair and pimples wearing a sports jacket got up from his table and strode over to where the beauty sat. She stopped writing and looked up from her notebook and stared at the blonde.

"Hey Bella, umm…I was wondering if you would…want to hang out sometime with me. You know like a date or something like that," the blonde said hopefully in a baby doll voice.

_'So her name is Bella. It fits her perfectly since it's Italian for beautiful,' Alice mused to herself._

"Mike Newton, you know that I am not into you, and that I have zero interest in you, but you continue to bug me. You are starting to get on my fucking nerves. So I advise you to step away from my table, and never come back over here again. If you want to 'date' someone go ask Jessica. I bet she will jump head first into bed with you. Now I think you have wasted enough of my precious time. So I advise you to scamper off with your tail between your legs before you make me angry," Bella said in a dark and dangerous tone while her dark eyes flashed.

Mike looked like he was about to snap a retort then he noticed Bella's hellish gaze upon him. He went bright red and look mortified then turned and ran back to his table. A moment later his table broke into a flutter of chatter. Then there was laughter and cries of outrage coming from his table. Emmett then let out a loud bark of laughter. In a second, Bella's dark gaze fell upon the Cullens' table. She scanned each one of the vampires with her dark eyes and a smirk upon her full scarlet lips. Edward and Jasper looked at Bella with attentive gazes and then both looked away in frustration.

"Damnit I can't read her. It's like looking into a blanket of smoke,' Edward said frustrated.

"I can't read her emotions either. She must be able to control and hide her emotions and feelings," Jasper explained with logic.

"She seems to be a dangerous human. We should avoid her when possible," Rosalie snapped out in her usual bitchy tone.

"Well I think she seems pretty interesting. I want to learn more about her," Alice said in her wind chime like voice.

"I agree with lil Ali Cat on this one. She seems pretty fucking awesome. And that's not just because she's a hottie," Emmett boomed out.

'_So Emmet thinks I'm a hottie, typical boneheaded male specimen, and Rosalie is cautious of me. Good instincts to Rosalie on that one. Both of Edward's and Jasper's powers don't work on me, as I already predicted. Alice just wants to get to know me, and isn't scared of me at all. Milady Artemis, I think you would like these two young vampiresses,' Bella thought with a smile._

A minute later the lunch bell rang throughout the lunchroom. Alice glanced over and saw that Bella was already gone. The five of them got up from their table and split off to their different classes. Emmett headed off to the gym. Rosalie and Jasper went in the direction towards History. Alice gave Bella's table one more glance then she headed off to her Art class.

Edward got to his biology class and slowly walked through the door, and up to the portly high school teacher. Mr. Banner nodded and took the note then pointed next to the empty seat in the back next to Bella. Edward walked over and sank into the seat, and switched his gaze over to Bella, and he felt his feelings of arousal and lust spike. He could feel just how bad he wanted Bella.

_'Mm…I guess I'm going to have to charm my way into her pants. I can't wait to hear those delicious moans of pleasure come from her sinful, toned body,' Edward mused to himself with lustful intent in his mind._

'_Oh, just fucking great I get the pervert stuck sitting next to me. Little does the prick realize that I'm a lesbian, and not interested in this idiot,' Bella thought viciously._

"Hello Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. How do you do today," Edward said his voice dripping with lust while he ran his eyes up and down her body?

"Let me clue you in on something, Edward Cullen. You have no fucking chance at all, so drop the lustful and sinful gaze. Another thing your sisters have a better chance at getting me than you. They are both sinful and seductive beauties that have sparked a unique interest in my eyes," Bella said in a rich, dark seductive tone.

'_Absolutely disgusting she's a fucking lesbian or a bisexual. I wish we were back in my time she would have been strung up for this atrocity. Next she'll be saying that she worships the Gods and not the one true God, and since she's a lesbian I bet that she would worship that foolish made up bitch, Artemis. This is absolutely ridiculous, I bet Carlisle would agree with me, but I know that open minded Esme probably wouldn't.', Edward ranted off in his mind._

Bella could feel her powers inside of her veins as she grew angrier. She could feel the mark of Artemis trying to calm her, but her anger was almost uncontrollable as he kept ranting.

'_How dare he insult my goddess like that…I wish milady Artemis was here to teach him a lesson. How dare he assume how Carlisle and Esme think. Gods give me strength not to kill this pathetic fucking lesser vampire,' Bella chanted to the heavens in her mind as she could feel the fire in her veins. _

"**Calm yourself, Isabella you must not reveal your true self. You know that the hateful vermin is spewing lies and not truth. Look inside of yourself and feel your bond to me, Bella. Feel my strength flow through you Bella and soothe your anger away. Never be afraid to ask for help, Bella you know that I will always be there for you," a cool and deep voice resonated through her mind.**

Bella could feel herself freeze in shock of hearing the gentle voice of Artemis. It had been a very long time since she had heard the calming voice of her goddess. A deep feeling of warmth resonated in her body and slowly traveled throughout her being. She could feel her mark pulse on her shoulder with a calming aura.

_'Thank you milady, Artemis for lending your vast strength to me once again,' Bella thought gratefully to Artemis. _

Edward snapped his gaze to the front of the class, while Bella wore a smirk and her eyes flashed happily. She then went back to writing in her notebook. She then gazed down at the poem that she wrote long ago.

_**The Light and Shadows of Love**_

_**Though we are many miles apart **_

_**We will always be with each other**_

_**Through the thoughts and memories**_

_**'cause you are always on my mind **_

_**That we have and hold close**_

_**You are a shining light in my**_

_**Darkened heart and my black as night world**_

_**You are my pillar of fire that helps me**_

_**Through these darkened days**_

_**but now your bright light is slowly fading**_

_**Leaving me in a quickly darkening world**_

_**Though you remain strong in my**_

_**Heart, Mind, and Soul**_

_**You are fading ashes into ashes**_

_**My memories will not fade they will **_

_**Stay strong in my mind but**_

_**My heart is slowly slipping back into **_

_**The darkness and the shadows are slowly**_

_**Taking back over and the once**_

_**Fierce burning pillar of fire is**_

_**Slowly fading into the ever growing shadows...  
**_

_**Will light come back to destroy the chains of darkness? **_

_**Will my heart be thrust from this darkness into the eternal light?...**_

_**Only time will tell**_

The bell rang throughout the biology classroom, and a minute later Edward was gone from his seat in a flash of bronze hair. Bella chuckled darkly to herself after seeing Edward's swift departure.

_'That bastard got fucking lucky today. __Damn fool of a vampire! He should know better than to use his supernatural speed around the humans,' Bella seethed to herself._

Bella strode off to her History classroom, and sat back in her usual seat. She took out her notebook and started writing again. Bella glanced down at her writing and smiled to herself. She ran her long fingers over the ancient ink of her poem. She had written this one shortly after the birth of Aro when her sister, Selene went into her deep sleep.

_Ego mos persevere delecto vos ut terminus of vicis qoud ego_

_mos usqueuaque exsisto illic vobis._

_Vobis have meus pectus pectoris qoud._

_Ego can non depot es tergum qoud._

_Volo vos maioribus guadium in vita._

_Vos es valietus vos iustus have ut puto es en vistri._

_'I do miss you Selene, but it won't be long now hopefully until you are raised from your deep sleep. Though I envy you slightly for your sleep since you are connected to Lady Athena at all times. Down here on Earth, I am isolated from milady Artemis and it saddens my heart even though I can feel our bond through my mark. I am glad though that I still can't feel __**his **__presence or bond which lightens my heart, but unfortunately I have run into some of __**his **__vile clan's members. I miss you deeply my eternal sister and will rejoice greatly when we are together again,' Bella mused to herself._

Finally the school bell rang loudly once again. The classroom door swung open to reveal the pixie-like figure of Alice Cullen. Alice walked up to the History teacher, Ms. Bridger, and gave her a yellow colored slip. Ms. Bridger pointed to the seat next to Bella Swan which was currently empty. Alice gave Ms. Bridger a dazzling smile then danced over to the empty seat and sat down. As class started, Alice gazed over at the mysterious Bella who was writing in an old leather bound book with an intricate set of engravings on its cover and back. She could tell that all the symbols were from Ancient Greek mythology or so she thought. As Alice gazed at Bella's graceful hand strokes moving across the aged paper. Bella stopped writing as she could feel herself being watched. Bella turned her head to meet Alice's amber eyes, and her mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Spying are we, Ms. Cullen," Bella said in her dark tone?

"Only observing, oh mysterious one," Alice said merrily.

"Swan, Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," Bella said in her natural tone of voice.

"Well Bella, I'm Alice, nice engravings by the way on your notebook," Alice said trying not to shiver or shudder at the seductiveness of Bella's natural tone.

Bella smirked again while her dark eyes flashed while she gazed at Alice and read off the engraving on the cover of her journal she knew by heart. After all it is ages old.

_**Lady of Shade**_

_**Dark as Night**_

_**Tempting Beauty**_

_**Seductive as Sin**_

_**My Dark Angel**_

_**Bringer of Hellfire**_

_**Captivating You Are**_

_**Heart of Shadow**_

_**Bound to You**_

_**I am!**_

"Interesting, isn't it," Bella asked curiously?

"Yes, it is very interesting," Alice said seriously.

"What do you like about it? What appeals to your inner sense," Bella asked in her natural tone?

"The darkness of it, I like the overall darkness of it. I also like its feel of darkness. The dark is what appeals most to me," Alice explained in a quiet voice.

"The dark…curious, very curious, you don't seem very dark to me pixie," Bella said darkly.

"Well you don't seem very dark yourself, Bella," Alice fired back.

"Touché, Alice!" Bella said with a smirk

"Touché indeed, Bella!" Alice said happily.

"I am much darker than you think, little pixie," Bella said while her eyes flashed dangerously.

_'She can't even comprehend the danger surrounding her. How easily I could destroy her with a stroke of a hand. If she only knew the vast, sleeping power that lies within me then she would be quaking in those designer shoes of hers. She is brave, I'll give her that much.' Bella mused to herself._

"So am I, Bella, so am I," Alice said quietly.

"Not as dark, as I Am," Bella said chuckling darkly.

"I highly doubt that, Bella," Alice said quietly again.

"You know nothing about me little pixie so don't doubt it," Bella said dangerously.

"At least you're not a dark creature of the night," Alice tried to say jokingly, but Bella was getting frustrated.

"Well alright then let's stop fucking around, for I know exactly what you are, pixie. You're a vampiress that can see the future as you no doubt saw me coming today. If you want to know about me just ask your 'father' Carlisle for he knows a lot about me for I am the Obsidian Rose of the Volturi Enforcers. I am one of the most deadly vampiress's to walk this Earth. So, don't say that you are darker than me, pixie. Oh, and tell your brother to stay the fuck away from my head or next time my defenses will cripple him for an extended time. Well have a good day then, Alice," Bella said quietly in Alice's ear in a dark and dangerous voice.


End file.
